


put a ring on it

by yukirei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Crossdressing, M/M, but anachronistic shit abound, dubcon, undertermined timeline but it's in the past like way past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei has a contract to marry the firstborn daughter of the Yamaguchi house and when his fiancee comes over for a visit, she's not what Kei expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> welp hey look another wip
> 
> BUT MOVING PAST THAT this has been a pet project for close to like a year and a half now and i've been working on it on and off for a while. it started out as a ridiculous idea of purposely writing a badfic, basically don't worry about plot and words and whatever and just throw in every kink i've wanted that i can fit into a fic and see where it goes. 
> 
> i've gotten a little too into it and it's now basically crack and porn (because nothing is sacred) (porn is later tho)
> 
> i'm polishing it up a bit before posting but basically not changing anything too much because i want to keep it in the spirit of "badfic"
> 
> it might get a little ooc at times but please bear with it! and i hope you enjoy a wild ride!!
> 
> OH as a future warning i guess: the fic may tread vaguely rape-y notions, it's definitely dubcon at best until wayyyyy later and it also comes off as sex slave-y and an unbalanced relationship so if that's not your cup of tea just mosey on along to another fic!! remember just because you may like it in fiction doesn't mean you support it in reality!!

 

 

"Marriage." Kei repeats looking at his mother.

"Marriage!" She enthuses very enthusiastically, ignoring her son's very unamused expression.

" _Marriage_." Kei grits out.

"It's when you and another person go through a ceremony bonding the both of you together forever." Akiteru offers in a sing song voice.

"I know what marriage means!" Kei snaps back to his not so beloved older brother.

"It sounds like you were confused for a moment there."

Their mother steps in and waves a hand to stop them both. "Anyway, Kei your betrothed will be arriving later tonight so go change into more formal clothes please."

"But— "

"Go." She waves her hand again and for some reason Kei can't disobey, which you know, fuck. He goes to his room where there's already a servant there with his clothes laid out like he knew Kei would need a change of clothes, he probably  _did_ know about the arranged marriage before Kei did.

 

* * *

 

After a convenient timeskip, when Kei's changed into more formal clothes which fit him like a glove (especially the gloves he's wearing) and make him look really fucking hot (you know, objectively speaking), he joins his family in the drawing room and they wait for the telltale sound of hooves on gravel to alert them of the arrival of his betrothed even though Kei thinks it's all stupid because they have servants for this exact purpose.

For some reason time moves slowly and quickly, Kei really can't care less but he's so damn bored with nothing to do and nothing to listen to since in this timeline headphones and portable music players don't exist, actually Kei doesn't know what those are but they seem like things he could use.

"They're here!" His mother suddenly yelps but then she coughs and says in a calmer, more ladylike voice, "Look sharp Kei, your betrothed is here."

"How would you even know?" Kei asks still not straightening up from his slumped posture on one of the sofa.

"I heard them."

Kei glances at his brother, expression clearly saying, _Is she serious?_  

Akiteru shrugs.  _Go along with it, little brother_ , is what Kei gets from his easy going expression.

Kei glances at his mother, expression serious, like she really heard them. There's a knock on the drawing room's door and Kei goes along with it.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome, welcome!" His mother says grandly to the bedraggled lady coming through the front door. The lady opens her mouth, probably saying something even though Kei can't hear because his mother's voice is loud and clear over hers. "Oh don't worry about your appearance, dearest. Let's get you to a spare guestroom so you can freshen up."

The other lady nods and his mother ushers her in. 

Kei evaluates her from his perch near the staircase. She's tall for a girl, Kei notes. With short hair and a flat chest Kei notices even though the ruffles at the bosom of her dress tries to hide the fact.

When she's close enough for Kei to make out the features he sees the freckles dotting her cheeks even as she averts her face.

Normally Kei would think them ugly but on her it's oddly fitting.

A cough breaks through his musings and he realizes it's from his mother looking pointedly at him. Kei blinks back at her before he's pushed aside and Akiteru is taking the lady's hand and bowing over it, placing a chaste kiss on top of the gloved hand.

"I apologize for being rude. My name is Akiteru." He gestures at Kei. "This is my younger brother, Kei."

The lady blushes and bows nervously before she tenses and switches to a curtsy. "My name's Tada— yaki. Yamaguchi Tadayaki."

"That's a stupid name." Kei comments, voice bored.

"Kei!" His mother gasps, scandalized.

"It sounds like takoyaki." Kei points out. "Ouch." Kei rubs at the reddening spot on his arm from where Akiteru pinched him.

"Well, I think takoyaki is delicious." Akiteru smiles at Tadayaki and she blushes, eyes sparkling. Kei scowls.

"Well." Their mother cuts through the tension, she waves and there are footmen afoot carrying luggage. "Why don't you go to your room so you can freshen up for supper?"

"Thank you." Tadayaki says, doing that aborted bow before switching to a curtsy thing again.

She goes up to her room.

Kei stands at the bottom of the staircase, watching, wondering why he's watching. Akiteru slings an arm around his shoulders.

"She seemed nice."

Kei grunts.

"Pretty cute too."

Kei grunts.

"I'd marry her."

Kei inhales sharply and jerks away. 

"Just kidding!" Akiteru laughs, giving a peace sign at his brother. "After all, I already have someone else."

Kei scowls.

Akiteru sighs. "You really should do something about that attitude of yours. You used to be so cute before."

"I'm almost 190cm I'm not supposed to be cute."

Akiteru smiles at him, reaches over with a hand and pinches his cheek lightly. "You may be taller than me but you're still my little brother. Now go bond with your betrothed."

And with that Akiteru leaves him at the bottom of the staircase.

 

* * *

Kei stands in front of Tadayaki's room, hand on the doorknob.

He knows he shouldn't go into a lady's room but then again Kei's not one to give much fucks to things he's not interested in. So he turns the doorknob, feels a prickle of surprise and irritation to find that the door's not locked. He opens the door and enters, calling out with, "You really should lock your door."

There's a squeak from behind the dressing screen, movement and the sound of clothes rustling before Tadayaki steps out from behind it, red staining her cheeks, hands holding the front of her dress up. "Maybe y-you shouldn't be entering rooms without permission!"

Kei tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowing. It had been really obvious that Tadayaki wasn't blessed in the chest department earlier but now, with hands flat against it, ruffles pressed, there's something about it that niggles at Kei's mind.

"You have no breasts." Kei says as he takes steps closer to Tadayaki and she takes equal steps back.

"T-that's rude!" She stops when her back hits the wall. Kei halts an arm's length away from her, examines Tadayaki again from head to toe, notes the lankiness of her limbs, the planes of her chest, the adam's apple that's been artfully concealed by his full outfit earlier.

Well then.

"T-Tsu...Tsuki...sh— "

"You're a boy."

"No!" Her,  _his_ now Kei supposes, voice rises to a high pitch with the denial. "I'm...not. I'm...it isn't..."

Kei lets out a bored sigh, grabs a fistful of Tadayaki's dress and yanks down. Tadayaki's yelp is annoyingly loud as she—  _he_ scrambles to cover her—  _his_ nonexistent breasts.

Tadayaki gapes at him, red blossoming on his skin in ugly splotches. He stutters out something Kei doesn't understand.

"You're not my fiancee." Kei says plainly.

Tadayaki looks like he's going to cry so Kei finally lets go of the dress. The brunette hiccups and drops to the floor, his skirts puffing out before settling. He shakes his downcast head.

Kei looms over this strange boy, dress in disrepair, the bodice scrunched down around his waist, the skirts spread around him in a lopsided circle, a foot peeking out. Kei should go and tell his mother about this, kick this crying boy out but instead he heads over to the door and locks it.

The sound of the lock clicking in place makes Tadayaki look up, eyes wide and watery, cheeks like red's been splattered over them, lips open in a circle.

"One reason." Kei says as he walks back over to the other boy. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell my mother about you." 

Kei ends up hearing a shit ass long backstory about how Tadayaki is his sister, just a year older than him. She was supposed to be Kei's fiancee but last year she fell in love with one of the maids and ended up running away. The contract both their parents entered had the Tsukishimas paying to buy the hand of the Yamaguchi daughter, to be raised as a proper gentle lady, to marry the second son of the Tsukishima household. Unfortunately there was only one Yamaguchi daughter and she ended up eloping. So with a daughter short and an arranged engagement already made, Tadashi (his real name) ended up being a substitute.

"She did realize I'd notice you weren't a girl, right?" Kei interjects in Tadashi's story.

"I don't think she expected you to yank my dress down and find out." Tadashi mutters, no longer as self conscious about his exposed chest. "I'll only be here for a fortnight, after all. We were just supposed to converse and have tea, get to know each other."

"And when I actually have to marry?"

"My mother hopes by that time she's found my sister."

"Huh." Kei rests his head on his palm that's propped up on his folded knee. "Pathetic."

Tadashi tenses, biting his lower lip as his brows furrow but he doesn't say anything. He probably wants to defend his family but if he offends Kei, everything could come crashing down.

"Well?" Kei says, looking at Tadashi expectantly, one brow raised.

"What?"

"You still haven't given me a reason why I shouldn't tell my mother about your scam."

Tadashi looks shocked and crestfallen, the roots of fear shading his eyes. "B-But...I told yo—"

"You told me _why_ you're here and not your sister. That's not a reason for me not to tell."

"I-I—" There's tears again forming in Tadashi's eyes again and Kei feels the same nudge of  _something_ at the pathetic expression.

Kei smirks and tells Tadashi, "You'll do anything I say."

At Tadashi's nod, Kei feels like the coming two weeks will be interesting.


	2. two's the best for kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i apparently tagged this as complete before and it's not!! it still has a bit more to go before it's done...so don't worry?? (personally im worried myself whenever i can't finish a fic in one go bc im not the most reliable of writers) 
> 
> BUT THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO COMMENTED AND KUDOS'D AND BOOKMARKED!! i'm so glad there are people enjoying this self-indulgent piece 
> 
> anyway enjoy the chapter!!

 

 

They spend most of their time together alone; Kei's mother probably planning that they'd get carried away and then Kei would have no choice but to marry and Tadashi's mother thinking that well she did send her son over and it's not like Tadashi could get pregnant before marriage.

So here they are, alone in the library.

Kei is on the plush armchair, feet propped up on one of the arms as he's curled up, leaning against the other while reading a book.

Tadashi is busy marveling over the Tsukishima library, flitting to this shelf and that, skirts swishing and his dainty-looking slippers peeking out from the hem. (Not that Kei is watching, he just happened to glance up between pages.)

"Tsukki! Tsukki!" Tadashi calls (Kei winces at the stupid nickname) as he runs over to where Kei is, holding a book. "This is a first edition of The Ugly Duckling!"

Kei glances at the excited boy then at the thin but ornately decorated book. Then says in his most bored and unimpressed voice, "Yes. It is."

Tadashi, seemingly immune, holds the book against his chest and enthuses, "I love this story!"

Kei doesn't even bother glancing up from his own book this time. "It's boring."

Tadashi makes a noise before he pads back to the shelves and Kei is irritated that he feels guilty.

"Tadashi." Kei says at the slouching back. Tadashi presumably rubs at his face before he turns back to Kei, wobbly smile in place. Kei lets out a frustrated sigh. "Take the book." He tells the other boy before he returns to reading.

He swears he doesn't feel better when he hears Tadashi's "Thanks Tsukki! I'll take good care of it!", happily startled and just...not sad.

 

* * *

 

When the weather turns into something not too hot but sunny enough, Kei's mother pushes him and Tadashi out to have a picnic. She literally drags Kei to the door of the manor and pushes him out before handing a wicker basket, blanket folded and slotted in between the handles, to Tadashi and pushing him out as well.

"Have fun." She tells them, wiggling her fingers at them at an approximation of a wave goodbye then she closes the door in Kei's face before he can protest more.

"Fun." Kei says, decidedly not having fun as he walks ahead of Tadashi towards the large oak tree beside the small lake that's part of the Tsukishima land.

"The weather's great, Tsukki!" Tadashi comments smiling.

"I'd rather be inside."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Kei glances at Tadashi. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you're not having fun?"

Kei narrows his eyes but nothing about Tadashi's demeanor says that it has any sarcasm in it. So that means Tadashi's serious. "Are you?"

Tadashi blinks, takes a moment before he smiles. "I am."

Kei rolls his eyes before he points to a shady spot by the large oak tree. "There. Set up the blanket there."

"Okay, Tsukki!"

(He really needs to tell Tadashi to quit it with the nickname.)

Tadashi puts the basket down and spreads the blanket on the grass, squatting down to straighten it before he crawls on top. He half turns and reaches for the basket, pausing only to smile at Kei again.

Kei doesn't know why he finds Tadashi's current position oddly appealing. He doesn't want to think about it so he steps over onto the blanket and sits down beside the trunk of the tree so he can lean against it.

When Tadashi's settled, just seated a little beside him, he opens the basket and makes a happy noise. "Tsukki look! These look yummy." He brings out a plate of little sandwiches and a glass bottle of cold water, condensation forming on the smooth surface. "Tsukki, look! There's also dessert here!"

Tadashi brings out two slices of strawberry cake and Kei zeroes in on the larger slice. "I want the one on the left." He says and Tadashi doesn't even pause before he hands it over to Kei. (Which is odd because Kei usually eats strawberry cake with Akiteru and Akiteru likes being contrary and likes taking the bigger slice of any cake.)

They eat in relative silence, relative silence being Tadashi occasionally commenting on random things and Kei not needing to respond since Tadashi seems to direct his words to the world at large rather than to Kei specifically. Once they're on desserts however, Tadashi suddenly says, "Tsukki likes strawberry cake, huh?"

Midchew, Kei's face scrunches up, half in irritation that Tadashi noticed and half in confusion at how Tadashi noticed.

The brunette boy in the dress laughs (and it sounds so musical like the birds chirping a melody that Kei hates himself for even thinking of it like that) and points out, "You look so happy eating the cake."

" _Happy_." Kei says, irritated.

Tadashi nods. He spears the strawberry on top of his slice and transfers it over to Kei's plate. "Here. You can have my strawberry."

Kei looks at the half piece of the strawberry, the flat base still covered with the cake's icing, with a frown. He looks at Tadashi who's back to eating his own slice, not even expecting a 'thank you' and Kei doesn't know why that irritates him even further.

Kei stabs the offered strawberry and eats it.

 

* * *

 

Day five of Tadashi's stay at the Tsukishima manor has Akiteru hanging out with them. 

"Don't you have something better to do?" Kei grouses as he watches Akiteru fawning over Tadashi (who he still doesn't know is a boy).

Akiteru clicks his tongue, does an exaggerated pout. "Awww, Kei, how mean. You used to love spending time with me." He turns to Tadashi who's listening attentively and leans in to continue with a conspiratorial voice, "He would run after me yelling, 'Niichan, Niichan! Let's play!' He would cling to me because he really didn't like other kids." Akiteru sighs. "He was so cute back then."

Tadashi tilts his head to the side a little and says, "Isn't Tsukki still cute?"

Both Tsukishima siblings freeze, staring at Tadashi.

"What?" "What?"

Tadashi tenses, his gaze flits from Kei to Akiteru nervously before he repeat, "Tsukki is...still cute?"

Akiteru bursts out laughing and slings an arm around Tadashi while Kei doesn't know what he's feeling exactly. Annoyed? Disgusted? Pleased? No. Not the last one. Not the last one ever. (It's definitely the last one.)

"You're really something." Akiteru says in between his chuckles. "Now I really want you in the family." He looks at Kei and tries for a stern expression but he's grinning. "Don't scare her away Kei, I don't think you'll find someone like her again."

Kei scowls in reply.

 

* * *

 

He continues to scowl as the day wears on because with Akiteru around, Tadashi doesn't pay as much attention to him. Which is a good thing, Kei tells himself. Because Tadashi's constant Tsukki this and Tsukki that is wearing on him. Tadashi can be as annoyingly attentive with Akiteru and his brother would love it. 

Akiteru was always the social one. The one everyone felt comfortable with. The one people flocked to. (He could've been the one, Akiteru had told him, "Tsukki, they just want to be your friends" but then Tsukki didn't have time to be open to people he didn't like, he was fine with just Akiteru but then Tadashi happened—)

(And now—)

"Tadayaki." Kei suddenly calls out.

Tadashi turns at the sound of his voice, wide eyes and expectant smile. There's something cute about it. Kei hates it, hates that he thinks Tadashi is cute and hates that Akiteru is there seeing it, giving him a smile from behind Tadashi.

( _Jealous?_ his brother's smile seems to say. Kei narrows his eyes, he's _not_. He isn't jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about. He's also not having a silent mental conversation with himself or Akiteru. Dammit.)

"I want to eat." Kei announces before he heads out of the library. It's only a second later that he hears the familiar patter of footsteps and the accompanying rustle of skirts behind him before Tadashi is saying, "I'll come with you, Tsukki! Please excuse us, Akiteru-san."

It's the thought of strawberry cake that makes him smile, really.

 

* * *

 

"This is really the best strawberry cake I've eaten!" Tadashi says as he finishes off his slice. Kei doesn't respond because really, he doesn't feel the need to and Tadashi doesn't seem to mind. He watches the brunette though so he notices when there's a stray smudge of icing by the corner of Tadashi's lips. 

"Tadashi."

"What is it, Tsukki?"

He was going to point out the smudge. It was supposed to be a nice deed. Except something makes him lean closer, like some sort of cosmic rule that if there's icing near lips, it has to licked it off.

"Tsu—" Tadashi starts but Kei licks the icing at the corner of Tadashi's parted lips and Tadashi's voice dies out. Kei watches, sees Tadashi's eyes widen, dart around then meet Kei's gaze. From this distance, Kei can see clearly the freckles spread out on Tadashi's cheek, each imperfect little oval just a shade darker than the skin around them. His tongue slips pasts Tadashi's lips easily and even though Tadashi isn't kissing back, he's not pushing Kei away either.

(He will though, he'll kiss back because Kei will make him want to.)

Kei moves for a better position and a moment later, their lips are slotted into place and Kei is seriously kissing Tadashi, who's finally closed his eyes and relaxing under Kei's touch.

Tadashi makes these little noises that Kei swallows up and their tongues push and slide against each other. Kei thinks about those romance novels his mother has in their library, the few ones he's skimmed because he was curious, remembers the description of kisses, like how they're doing a stupid dance or fighting over which tongue is dominant. It sounded stupid back then and honestly it sounds stupid now but that's basically what his and Tadashi's tongues are doing. Some sort of weird desperate tongue dance where Kei can't stop sucking at Tadashi's tongue and Tadashi's teeth click against Kei's. It would've been disgusting if Kei wasn't enjoying it so much.

When he finally pulls away though, there's a string of saliva between his lips and Tadashi's. Kei hastily wipes it away as Tadashi blinks at him, cheeks flushed and breathing unsteady.

"W-What...?" Tadashi breathes out, swaying a little.

"You had icing on your face." Kei says, heartbeat still stuttering in his chest.

Tadashi blinks. "I see?"

Kei wipes the stupid drool still hanging from Tadashi's lips with his thumb. He likes the red on Tadashi's cheeks, likes the glazed over gaze, likes how Tadashi's close enough that Kei can see every detail clearly, likes the aftertaste of strawberry and something else on his own tongue.

"We'll do this again." He says before he turns and walks away.

He hears Tadashi's absentminded agreement and he's by the doorway leading to the hallway when Tadashi's voice rings out with, "Wait, what? Tsukki, come back!"


	3. third time's the charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY UPDATE!!
> 
> so uh heads up...this is where we have our first sex stuff. nothing too heavy (no penetration so yeah) but pretty explicit so i'm changing from M > E you know just in case. this was a fic mostly for me to write porn so you know...i'm so sorry in advance. i'm filth.

Kissing Tadashi is akin to a dam opening, not that Kei knew what that looked like. (He really should stop using timeline inappropriate metaphors.)

But back to kissing Tadashi. He doesn't particularly like Tadashi and he doesn't particularly like kissing either but together-- together they have a sort of appeal that prod at Kei's selective interest.

It's the next day and Kei had managed to prevent Akiteru from sticking to him and Tadashi by hiding his favorite sword and telling his brother that, "Oh, it might have accidentally got thrown into the river. If you hurry, you might catch it by the next village."

Kei enjoyed his older brother's indignant "Kei!" before he almost trips as he hurries out to the stables.

Beside him Tadashi asks, "Did you really throw your brother's sword in the river?"

He looks worried and disappointed that Kei ends up telling him that no, it's in one of the guestrooms, safe. Tadashi blinks but a moment later he smiles. It's not some kind of ladylike smile though, it's mischievous, delighted and surprised, followed by a chuckle.

"That's so mean of you, Tsukki." But it doesn't sound like an insult or a reprimand. It sounds like amusement and approval, with a smile that reminds Kei that this isn't some gentle sheltered lady but another boy just like him (dress notwithstanding).

"Tadashi."

Tadashi lifts his face to look at him and Kei kisses that smile off Tadashi's face, aims to replace it with the same expression from yesterday.

 

* * *

 

So kisses are a thing now.

There are kisses in the breakfast hall when everyone has left and Tadashi lingers on his soggy fried potatoes cut into strips, Kei catches Tadashi's face in his hands and leans in, tasting salt as he presses his lips closer.

There are kisses outside where the sun is bright and hot, beating down on them and Kei has Tadashi pushed up against the large oak tree, the leaves creating shadow patterns on Tadashi's skin.

There are kisses in the library with Kei on his chaise lounge and Tadashi balanced on top of him, lanky legs framing around Kei's thighs, skirts rucked up to reveal sheer stockings held up by what Tadashi calls garter belts.

There are kisses in the hallway, quick and still a surprise despite their frequency, with Kei leaning down a little and Tadashi rising on the balls of his feet, hands clutching the fabric of Kei's coat and it's done before it even really starts.

There are kisses in random guestrooms where Kei pushes or pulls Tadashi into, the other boy letting him, they fall into the beds or just lean against the walls, they kiss and touch, Tadashi moans and arches from Kei's fingers, moving closer, kissing deeper.

They don't go farther than kissing until they're in the library again and Kei has Tadashi pushed up against one of the shelves, one slender leg already hooked around Kei's hip and he feels something hard pressing up against him.

Kei pulls away from Tadashi's lips and the brunette's whine goes straight to his dick.

He lowers to his knees, shoving the mass of cloth that are the skirts of Tadashi's dress out of the way as he scoots closer. He can feel Tadashi's legs trembling, long and slender and covered in white stockings and from this close he can see the detailed embroidery on the bands circling the tops of Tadashi's thighs.

"Tsukki?"

Kei grabs Tadashi's thighs, digs in his blunt nails and drags them across the bared skin just above the tops of the stockings, watches white trails turn to red before he leans in and kisses them, soft, gentle.

"Tsukki!"

Tadashi gasps, spine bowing as his hands fly to grip Kei's shoulders. Kei moves his lips, trailing kisses and stops just in front of Tadashi's dick still clothed in fancy silk panties.

"You're this hard with just kissing?" Kei scoffs, smirking when Tadashi shivers. "Pathetic."

Tadashi groans that stupid nickname when Kei pulls the ribbons that hold the panties in place and grabs his dick, already leaking.

( _Grabs his weeping phallus_ , are the unwanted words that flash across his mind from his mother's romance novels, Kei shoves it far away because no one should be thinking of a shitty combination of words when he's about to suck someone's dick.)

He's never sucked anyone's dick before (and to be honest he's never really thought this would be part of his life plan at all until stupid Tadashi came along with his freckles and his dresses and his stocking-clad legs and his delicious mouth, _fuck_ Tadashi, literally and figuratively) but Kei figures he's never kissed anyone before Tadashi and that went well, better than well actually which is probably why Tadashi is letting Kei this close to his dick.

So this thing with the sucking(there should be a name for this act, like blowjob because why not) is mostly the same with kissing, Kei reasons except he does it with Tadashi's dick instead of his mouth. No problem, Kei can do this.

"Tsukki?" Tadashi looks at him with worried eyes and Kei is slightly marveling at how well Tadashi can convey so much with just that stupid nickname.

"Shut up, Tadashi." Kei says as he takes the tip into his mouth, tongue flicking over the curved top and prodding at the slit.

One of Tadashi's hands buries itself into Kei's hair, palm curving around Kei's skull as the fingers spasm. He repeats Kei's nickname like it's the only word he knows, voice going higher and squeakier the deeper Kei takes his dick in.

There's a broken "Tsuk—" that falls from Tadashi's lips when Kei hollows out his cheeks suddenly followed by a sharp cry when Kei lets his teeth trace lightly against Tadashi's dick.

Kei enjoys the power he has of pulling out noises and reactions from Tadashi, the way Tadashi is leaning heavily against the bookshelves, hands clinging onto Kei, legs spread out to accommodate Kei's width, eyes half lidded and skin glowing red, it's all something Kei caused.

And when Tadashi mewls, his Tsukki's more and more drawn out, his grip on Kei's hair starting to hurt, Kei pulls away.

"Tsukki!" Tadashi groans frustrated as he slides down, legs too weak to support his weight.

Kei is on his knees, unbuttoning the front of his trousers as he leans into Tadashi's face, kissing the brunette as he shoves his pants down until his dick is out, straining against his stomach with how hard it is.

"Open your legs." Kei orders in between kisses. When Tadashi complies, legs spreading wide, Kei grabs a thigh and moves forward until he's close enough that their dicks are almost touching. He hooks Tadashi's leg over his hips and presses even closer, hand now covering the tips of their dick to rub together.

"T-Tsukki!" Tadashi whimpers as Kei kisses along his jaw, hands on Kei's shoulders, gripping and tugging.

They continue thrusting their hips frantically but it's not enough; there's too much space, too little friction. Kei growls and grabs Tadashi's hands to pull them lower, curls Tadashi's fingers around both their dicks.

Tadashi moans but he seems to understand the unspoken order and begins to pump his hands, up and down, grip tight then gentle with every motion and Kei gasps when a fingernail drags a little too hard against his cock.

"S'rry Ts'kki." Tadashi mumbles after his ' _ah, ah, ah_ ' panting.

Kei doesn't accept the apology, retaliates instead by biting at Tadashi's earlobe making the brunette cry and arch his back, hips pushing harder against Kei's.

Tadashi comes first, shivering, head resting heavily on Kei's shoulder, his breath warm and damp against Kei's neck. Tadashi goes limp when he comes; shoulders slumping, hands relaxing their grip, voice dying out into little whimpers and gasps. He breathes in short and quick, exhales stuttering and Kei's nickname is on his lips.

Kei isn't done yet though. He nudges Tadashi until the brunette sits up then leans back against the bookshelves. Kei makes a move to stand and Tadashi's head loll to the side.

"Tsukki?"

"Suck me." Kei orders as he steps close and guides his cock closer to Tadashi's lips. Tadashi blinks up at him then glances at Kei's dick so close to his face, he swallows, inhales shakily through his nose but when he meets Kei's stare again, he readily parts his lips, tongue flicking out to lick at the tip covered in precum and Tadashi's own cum.

Tadashi is clumsy as he takes in Kei's cock, teeth scraping against the skin multiple times but he's so eager that Kei only tugs at his hair lightly whenever it's too painful. And honestly, he's enjoying this more than he'd planned. His viewpoint alone is more than expected.

(Tadashi on the floor, legs still spread open and skirts haphazardly pushed aside, the neckline of the dress pulled down as much as possible to reveal pale skin dotted with red. Tadashi's hands around the base of his dick wet with both saliva and cum. Tadashi's face flushed red, eyes half-lidded with his lips wrapped around Kei's cock.)

It's enough to make him cum but Tadashi's amateur attempts at sucking dick is also more than enough. Together, they're an effective combination and it's not long before Kei feels it coming.

He releases in Tadashi's mouth, hips pushing forward much harder than he intended but Tadashi's hands are around his thighs, fingers digging into skin as he continues to hollow his cheeks, eyes closed and brows furrowing a bit.

Kei pulls out with a groan, a string of his cum still lingering on Tadashi's lips as he coughs a little. Tadashi goes back to leaning against the bookshelf, eyes still closed. Kei grimaces as he pulls up his trousers and buttons it up, feeling the stickiness from his orgasm.

After he rights his clothes, Kei kneels back down and pulls out a handkerchief from a pocket and wipes the sweat and cum on Tadashi's face. "You look gross. Clean up." He tells the unmoving brunette.

"'m too t'red, Ts'kki." Tadashi mutters, groaning as he shifts his shoulders for a more comfortable position against the shelves.

Kei grumbles, telling Tadashi how he's pathetic to feel tired from just that as he fixes the brunette up, wiping at his legs, pulling his skirts down and fixing the neckline of his dress to hide the marks on his skin. He brushes away sweat soaked strands of hair back from Tadashi face and frowns at how adorable Tadashi looks like this, relaxed and almost sleeping. 

Akiteru finds them later in the library still, after the sun is close to setting without his sword in tow. Tadashi is in Kei's usual armchair, asleep, while Kei is sitting on the floor beside him, leaning against the side reading a book. He decides to pester his brother later.


End file.
